1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle that collects fluids, such as oil, antifreeze, etc., that drip from vehicles, and more particularly to a modular drip mat that is aesthetically pleasing and collects fluids that drip from standing vehicles, such as vehicles lined up in queues in drive-through lanes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles require a number of fluids for lubrication and cooling, such as engine oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, etc. As vehicles age, gaskets, hoses, oil seals, and other components lose their integrity. Consequently, when these vehicles are standing, fluids leak or drip onto the roadway or parking lot under the vehicle. Such fluid leaks are aesthetically unsightly. The fluids may also collect in pools which are environmentally harmful, potentially running off with surface water to contaminate sewage and waste water treatment systems, as well as forming an attractive nuisance for pets and small animals who may drink the fluids, with resulting health problems.
Leakage of such vehicle fluids may occur when the engine is running and the vehicle is stationary, e.g., in drive through lanes at fast food restaurants, banks, service stations, and the like, or when the vehicle is parked. Vehicle fluids may also be spilled when the vehicle is being serviced for oil changes, coolant replacement, and the like, either at automotive service facilities, race tracks, or by the do-it-yourself mechanic in his driveway. In order to prevent such fluid leakage from spoiling the aesthetics of the road surfaces and parking areas and to prevent environmental damage, various mats and fluid collection devices have been devised.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,876, issued Sep. 19, 2000 to W. J. Walton, discloses a floor protector designed for garages or other vehicle parking areas. The floor protector lies on the ground and has ramps on one end that allow a vehicle to be driven onto the protector. The top surface of the protector includes inwardly sloping lateral surfaces, with a longitudinal channel or trough extending down the center of the top surface of the protector. The trough slopes to one end, where a removable tray is connected to the end of the trough so that any collected runoff liquid can be disposed. The device is only designed to be located in vehicle parking areas, and does not include a closed container for removing the runoff liquid nor does it include more than one entrance or exit for the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,769, issued May 6, 2003 to K. Chwala, teaches a receptacle for collecting fluids dropped mainly from a vehicle. The receptacle includes a frame with sidewalls and ramped end walls. A metal grate covers the opening contained within the sidewalls and end walls. The grate is connected to the frame with a hinge. The collector may be secured to the ground in areas of heavy, slow-moving traffic, such as drive-through lanes, tollbooths, ticket booths, and driveways. The collector also includes an absorbent pad under the grate and within the frame. The absorbent pad collects any petroleum-based fluids and debris, and allows water to pass through to drain holes at the bottom sides of the frame. The collector is not designed to be connected to other collectors of the same type, nor is it designed to cover any area other than a single rectangular area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,661, issued Nov. 27, 1984 to J. L. Evenson, shows a drip pan for vehicles that may be used individually or assembled with other identical pans in an array to catch liquid that drips off of parked vehicles. The drip pans have slightly raised sidewalls so that the dripping liquid is contained within those walls but vehicles can pass over the drip pans. The drip pans are not designed to have the vehicles ride on top of the pans, nor do the pans have drain holes for removing the liquid. The drip pans are connected by hooking one of the two overhanging edges of one pan over one of the two mating straight edges of another pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,419, issued May 27, 2003 to A. Robinson et al., discloses a liquid collecting mat that lies on the ground underneath industrial workers, in hospital rooms or around heavy machinery. The mat collects the liquids within a walled frame that may include sloped edges. The top surface of the mat is covered with a stiff mesh or grill. The mat may also be connected with other mats modularly to fit any space desired. The liquid collected inside the mat can be removed by vacuum pumping the liquid through a drain hole in the side of the frame and into an enclosed container. European Patent No. 363,751, published Apr. 18, 1990, also shows a fluid-collecting mat upon which a parked vehicle may sit, and which includes a opening for pumping the waste fluid out of the bottom of the tray and into a separate container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,982, issued Jan. 27, 1981 to G. Pretnick, teaches a separate ramp that can be attached to a mat that lies on the ground and is used for collecting fluids that drip off of a vehicle parked on top of the mat. The mat includes a drain hole in the sidewall of the mat to which a hose can be attached to transport the collected fluid from the mat. The mat also includes a pair of elongated racks upon which the vehicle is driven that act to space the vehicle from the liquid that is being collected at the bottom of the tray. The mat also has tire stops at one end that prevent the vehicle from running off of that end of the mat.
Other patents showing liquid collecting mats that have ramps on at least one end to facilitate vehicles driving onto the mats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,625, issued Dec. 26, 1995 to D. M. Wright (vehicle drip mat including bottom that has peaks and valleys to corral the liquids and direct those liquids away from the vehicles' tires); U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,241, issued Sep. 28, 1999 to C. R. Anderson (oil drip mat with several absorptive layers contained within a walled frame); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,430, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to R. I. Perlman (portable parking mat with side walls that includes attachable ramps for the ends).
Other patents that show fluid collecting mats with sloping bottoms and drain holes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,619, issued Sep. 27, 1994 to L. B. Rasmussen (mat for collecting deicing fluid that drips from an aircraft and includes grooves that direct the liquid to at least one discharge opening); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,093, issued Jan. 9, 1996 to B. M. Tremonti et al. (automotive fluid catch basin that attaches to underside of vehicle and slopes down to a drain hole at one end). U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,275, issued Sep. 10, 2002 to R. J. Wright et al., shows a fluid collection mat with a removable grid-like top covering that collects the liquids into specific contained cells.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a drip mat solving the aforementioned problems is desired.